


Snow Flower

by changdori (janie6789)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie6789/pseuds/changdori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little by little, the season that Yunho had to let him go has come, and he returns to the small street in which he has so many memories... but for the first time, without Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Flower

Yunho was following his own long shadow on the dark, deserted street illuminated by some dim street lamps. The cold wind whipped into his face so harshly, but he barely even noticed, being so enamored by the memories. He hadn't come on these streets for a whole year. He had forced himself not to, because he knew it wouldn't be as beautiful as it had been the year before.

A snowflake fell and settled on his nose.

Yunho breathed.

The first snowflake of the year…

It was winter.

Winter…

His chest tightened.

The path had once been so beautiful, being filled with laughter and love. More than going somewhere extravagant, this street had been their favourite place for a date. The cherry blossoms in the springtime, almost as beautiful as Changmin and almost as timid as Yunho had been, the summer so full of life and laughter with the trees so green that they were almost blue.

Then autumn came. The street was still beautiful, the red, orange and yellow leaves crunching under their feet. And Changmin was beautiful too, even though he was so much weaker already. He still smiled his lovely smile for Yunho, and that let Yunho smile.

And then winter.

By the time the first snowflake fell, Yunho's heart was already broken.

 

 

"Can we go – on a date?" Changmin had whispered through his cracked, pale lips.

Yunho stroked Changmin's hand gently.

"But Min, you should be getting rest."

Changmin turned his face to look at Yunho from the bed.

Maybe it was because Changmin was wearing the white, flowy hospital gown, or because he was so frail now, but he looked like an angel as he looked into Yunho's misty eyes.

Now if only Changmin would smile…

Yunho knew Changmin was always tired, too tired to smile now.

"I think – I've had enough rest," said Changmin. "I've done nothing but rest for months."

Yunho looked outside and saw the thin, bare tree branches, then he looked at Changmin worriedly. It was getting cold now, almost getting to be winter. It was definitely too cold for Changmin…

"P-Please, Yunho?"

Yunho didn't have it in him to say no.

 

 

Yunho had bundled Changmin up as much as he could, and by the time they had finished, it was already dark. But Changmin insisted again on going on this date, and Yunho found himself a lot more willing now that Changmin was dressed. Like this, Changmin almost looked like he had before he got sick, and that made Yunho hopeful that this date would be exactly like the ones they used to have.

And it was almost the same, except that now, Yunho and Changmin weren't walking side-by-side, holding hands. Yunho was behind Changmin now, pushing his wheelchair carefully and slowly so that the ride wasn't too rough for Changmin, and so that this walk wasn't finished too fast.

Changmin began to breathe shallow breaths soon though, so Yunho reached down with his gloved hand for Changmin's shoulder.

"Do you want to stop for a moment?" asked Yunho.

Yunho caught the miniscule nod that Changmin gave him in the midst of a coughing fit, and Yunho pushed the wheelchair to a bench, where he could take care of Changmin. He easily lifted Changmin's frail figure out of the wheelchair and sat him down on the bench, and Yunho sat next to him.

Yunho cooed Changmin through his coughing fit, then when Changmin finally stopped, wiped Changmin's mouth with a tissue carefully. Changmin almost managed a smile in response, but his head was still bent down.

Yunho bit down hard on his lip and rubbed Changmin's back comfortingly.

"Th-Thanks," whispered Changmin.

"Nothing to thank me for," murmured Yunho.

They sat in silence for a moment while Changmin caught his breath. When it took him a lot longer than it usually did, Yunho looked at Changmin.

"Are you tired?" asked Yunho worriedly.

Changmin shook his head after taking a deep breath. Then he turned his head to look at Yunho. "No," he said. "I actually feel – like I can do anything with you here."

Yunho hung his head. It wasn't like that.

Yunho knew he was useless, and that he could do nothing to make Changmin better. He wished it could be the other way around instead. It would have been much easier to be sick than to see Changmin sick.

"You know – that I'll be b-by your side, right?" whispered Changmin. "Even when I'm gone."

"Don't say that," murmured Yunho. His eyes filled with tears at the mere thought.

"I've heard it said – that when you d-die, you get to be a star, and that you get to shine down on – the people that you love," whispered Changmin. "Do you believe it?"

Yunho put his head down as hot tears fell from his eyes.

Changmin's hand, enclosed in the mitten, found its way over Yunho's.

"I-I don't know how to… thank you f-for everything," whispered Changmin. "And how to say sorry… for being s-so selfish."

Yunho turned his tearful eyes towards Changmin.

"S-So… sorry for h-having to leave you while w-we still love each other," said Changmin quietly. "A-And when y-you've g-given me so much."

Yunho shook his head, and with each movement, his face shone with tears.

"And I've heard it said that love is when you want nothing more than to do everything and anything for someone," managed Yunho. "And even still, I would still give you everything and anything."

Changmin chuckled before squeezing Yunho's hand weakly. "Me too," whispered Changmin.

"C-Can you h-hold me?" he whispered.

Yunho sniffled and embraced Changmin tightly in his arms, and Changmin settled in.

Yunho held Changmin and Changmin clung to him.

Through Changmin's thick clothes, Yunho could feel Changmin shaking, so he held him closer.

"Min…" whispered Yunho.

Changmin looked up at him with all the effort in the world.

And as he did, a snowflake fell and settled on Changmin's nose.

"Can you smile for me?"

Changmin smiled his bright smile that lit up the whole street for the last time.

And Yunho didn't even notice that the street had melded into whiteness with snow.


End file.
